


desperate

by orphan_account



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "ah- fuck," byulyi murmurs, breath hot against wheein's neck, "i've been waiting the whole day to take you."





	

"ah- fuck," byulyi murmurs, breath hot against wheein's neck, "i've been waiting the whole day to take you."

 

her hands skim down wheein's sides, needy and warm and so unmistakably byulyi. she remains the same, whether she is moonbyul or byulyi, whether she is on or offstage. she is characteristically needy, always searching for more, seeking to take what she wants.

 

the thought that she wants wheein spurs wheein on, and she groans softly as byulyi trails kisses up her neck. she arches up into byulyi's touch, byulyi holding her as they kiss. she tugs on wheein's carefully straightened hair as they kiss, hands running down her sides possessively. it's sloppy, hot, byulyi moans into her mouth.

 

they don't have time-- byulyi's hands are urgent, only pausing to toy with wheein's zipper for a few seconds before she tugs her jeans open. her hand slides between wheein's legs, scorching fires that wheein has yet to put out, rubbing wheein.

 

the younger girl groans, impossibly turned on. even so, there's something about the way byulyi hastily pulled down her jeans that turns her on even more, the way byulyi growls softly for wheein to look at her before she drags her into the depths of another lust-filled kiss, that feels different. something about today feels different. even with byulyi's track record of being needy, always clamoring for more, today, there is something different.

 

maybe it's the need that byulyi has as she tears wheein's clothes open, mouth hot on wheein's skin. they haven't had a chance to be alone in so long, between fansigns and performances. still, that doesn't feel like like an answer, not any more than how byulyi sucks a mark between wheein's shoulder and neck, small but claiming.

 

but wheein doesn't feel like asking questions, so she concentrates on slipping her hands up byulyi's shirt, admiring the moan that slips from between byulyi's lips when she pinches her nipples, feels them stiffen beneath her fingertips. byulyi is so sensitive, and wheein loves it.

 

byulyi speeds up - she doesn't even bother pulling down wheein's panties, just slides the soaked cloth to the side before plunging two fingers knuckle deep into wheein.

 

wheein's nails drag down byulyi's front, and byulyi shudders in a mix of euphoria and pain. she doesn't speak, but wheein gets the message - do it again.

 

her knees go weak as byulyi finds the spot inside her that drives her insane. her breath is coming in short, staggered beats now, almost as fast as her pounding heartbeat, but she tries to stay steady, keeps playing with byulyi's chest beneath her shirt. the soft cotton of byulyi's shirt is soaked with wheein's sweat, but somehow still smells like byulyi. byulyi is on her, around her, everywhere.

 

she wants to please byulyi, always wants to please byulyi.

 

there's only so much she can take before she can't concentrate - byulyi's thumb roughly scratches against her clit, and wheein bites down hard on her girlfriend's shoulder. byulyi moans, and wheein's hips move faster.

 

it feels good, it's so good and she knows it shouldn't feel so good but it's too late, byulyi already has her figured out. she does it again and wheein wails, falling against byulyi's shoulder. she doesn't even know if she's standing on her own, or if it's just byulyi's weight against her keeping her upright-

 

"does hyejin know about us?" the fingers in her slow, wheein can make the narrowed shape of byulyi's eyes, even in the dark.

 

she doesn't know what byulyi's saying, so she just whines and whimpers and tries to get byulyi to start moving again. she's grinding her hips against byulyi's hand like an animal in heat, pleas for byulyi to please fuck me spilling from her swollen lips. she needs friction, desperately, she thinks she might cry if byulyi doesn't give her what she needs.

 

byulyi repeats her question, wheein has to blink before she gets it. it all fits into place - byulyi's roughness, the possessiveness she had tasted on byulyi's tongue when she kissed her.

 

she'd known that byulyi was watching her during the fansign earlier in the evening - how could she have not, with byulyi's enthralling eyes trained on her every second of the fansign? she had seen byulyi's eyes narrow as hyejin pulled her close to pose for the cameras, had seen her fist clench for a split second before she relaxed and went off with yongsun to speak to the fans. hyejin and wheein are best friends, have always been, and wheein doesn't blame byulyi for being jealous.

 

"yes," wheein gasps, finally answering byulyi. it feels so much more than a word - it's a promise, a vow that no one but byulyi has her heart and soul in her hands. she digs her nails into byulyi's strong back as byulyi finally picks up the pace again, shivering and moaning against byulyi's mouth.

 

byulyi kisses her, hard and bruising and biting, needing nothing more than wheein's reassurance to understand what wheein has always wanted her to know.

 

"fuck," wheein gasps, byulyi's going faster now, whispering how much she loves her against wheein's throat. the possessiveness is still there, but byulyi's gentler now, calmer in the way she spreads wheein's legs for access to her dripping core.

 

"fuck me harder, please unni you have to," wheein whines, and she's pathetic and it should be humiliating how wet she is, with byulyi taking her in a dark room, with her staking her unspoken claim over wheein, and it is.

 

it's humiliating and wheein loves every second of it, because-- "i'm yours, only yours," wheein groans, raking her nails down byulyi's back as she comes.

 

she feels heat radiating off byulyi as she slumps to the floor. byulyi sinks down with her, gingerly stroking wheein's hair as they lean on each other, wheein nuzzling into byulyi's neck.

 

wheein's heartbeat hasn't slowed down yet, and it's embarrassing that byulyi can probably hear it. then again, byulyi is byulyi - the fact that she made wheein like this, too fucked out to even speak, probably gets her off. byulyi is selfless like that, always willing to give up her own pleasure for others'.

 

"we should leave soon," byulyi murmurs. "yongsun unni and hyejin are waiting for us in the van."

 

"mmm," wheein yawns, "carry me?" she lazily watches byulyi stand up, dust off her pants.

 

byulyi laughs when wheein sticks out a hand and pulls her up. she crouches over, "get on my back."

 

(really, what does byulyi have to be jealous about?)

 


End file.
